I Believe You're the Reason
by dragongoddess13
Summary: a song fic about how Inuyasha feels about Kagome. cute little oneshot


I Believe You're the Reason

Inuyasha

* * *

Here I am, once again, starring out at the soccer field, watching the girls practice. My best friend Miroku is sitting here next to me, but for a totally different reason. He's a pervert, I really don't know how his girlfriend, Sango, can even put up with him.

Anyway, the reason I'm up here is because of my other best friend, Kagome. She's the captain of the soccer team and my best friend since we were ten. The summer after 8th grade and right before we started highschool she and Sango went off to camp. I don't know what she did there, but the first day of school, when I saw her again for the first time my jaw hit the floor. She was a lot taller and her hair seemed longer. And not to sound perverted or anything but she filled out in all the right places.

So in conclusion add the fact that she is now a babe, to the fact that she's been my best friend for 5 years and we get along so well, and what do you get?... don't know? Well then I'll tell you. You get an instant crush.

I believe that we can make it through

Baby can't you see

That you're a dream to me

Don't you know I'm in love with you

I know I sound pathetic but sometimes it's really hard to be around her. Sometimes I get all sweaty and my heart skips a beat when she walks down the hall in her uniform. I've tripped over my own feet once or twice and being tongue tied is nothing new.

And I believe that you're the reason

My heart skips a beat

And I believe you're the reason

I trip over my feet

And I believe you're a reason

Why I can't speak

I believe you're the reason

I always feel weak

In the knees

I believe, yes I believe

I believe that you're the reason.

I have almost every class with her. And I never seem to be able to pay attention. I almost blew up the Chemistry lab because I was to busy watching her being hit on by that damn wolf Kouga.

Miroku keeps saying that I should just ask her out, but what if she doesn't feel the same way. What if u ruin our friendship. I'd rather be close to her and not say anything, then be at a distance because I did say something.

She's so perfect.

I believe you're the one

I hope it's true

Cause I'm in love with you

I can be the moon and you can be the sun

Here she comes. She's so graceful and smart and beautiful. I wish I wasn't such a coward.

"Hey Yash, Roku." She greeted sitting down next to me.

"Hey Kaggs." We both reply.

"Um Yash? Do you have any plans tonight?" she asked me. Suddenly I perked up. What could she want?

"No, no plans." I replied. "Why?"

"Well I kinda failed my last math test and my mom's going to kill me if I bomb the make-up test. I thought since you're really good in math, you could tutor me."

As soon as she said that my hopes dropped.

"Yeah sure Kaggs, no problem." I repliedhiding my disappointment. She smiled that big beautiful smile I fell in love with.

"Thank you so much." She exclaimed jumping on me with a huge hug. I blushed a little. Hopefully she didn't see.

"Kagome come on!"

she pulled away and waved at the girl who called her.

"Coming Kagura!" she replied. She turned back to me.

"Gotta go, breaks over. I'll see you tonight?" she asked.

"7:00?" I said.

"Sounds good."

And when we're alone

Baby I believe the sparks in your eyes

But when I'm on my own

I think, I believe, I realize

After school

"Hey Yash, we're all going to the arcade tonight, want to come?" Shippo asked.

"Can't, I'm going to help Kagome study for her make-up test in math." I replied.

"Wait, what make up test?" Sango asked confused.

"She told me she failed the last test and needed help studying." I explained.

"Uh, Yash. Kagome got the highest score in the class on that test." Sango said. I looked at her strangely. There were a few minutes of silence until she gasped.

We all looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Come on guys we better go." She said avoiding the question. "Good luck tonight, Yash." She continued pulling both Shippo and Miroku down the hall.

"Sango, what's wrong?" I heard Miroku ask as they got farther away.

"What the hell?"

I believe you're the reason

My heart skips a beat

And I believe you're the reason

I trip over my feet

And I believe you're the reason

Why I can't speak

I believe you're the reason

I always feel weak

In the knees

I believe, yes I believe

I believe that you're the reason.

That night

I walked up the stairs of Kagome's temple home. My head was still going through what Sango told me earlier. Why would Kagome lie to me?

I stopped at the door of her home and knocked. Almost immediately she answered. She looked nervous for some reason I couldn't figure out. I smiled back at her as she stepped aside to let me in.

"So, where do you want to start?" I asked.

"Um, well you see. I kinda lost my test, so I really don't know what I need help with." Kagome explained sheepishly.

"Did you loose it or hide it?" I asked bluntly. She looked at me surprised.

"What?"

"Well you see, I can't for the life I can't for the life of me figure out why someone with the highest score in the class would want to retake the test." I said. she blushed. "What do you really want?" I continued boldly, not realizing what I had said.

if it were even possible she blushed an even darker red.

And I believe that you're the reason

My heart skips a beat

And I believe you're the reason

I trip over my feet

And I believe you're the reason

Why I can't eve speak

I believe you're the reason

I always feel weak

In the knees

I believe, yes I believe.

I believe you're the reason

I watched as she took a deep breath.

"Is everything ok?" I asked getting nervous myself.

"I" she started. "I….i was wondering…well I was kinda hoping." She took another deep breath.

"ireallylikeyouasmorethenafriend." She said really fast.

"What?" I asked unable to hear. She took yet another deep breath.

"I really like you." She repeated. "As more then a friend." I looked at her in disbelief. I could tell by the look on her face that she took my expression the wrong way, so I leaned in and kissed her. She responded almost immediately.

When we pulled apart she smiled at me.

"I'm going to take that as a positive response." She said.

"Good." I said. "Cause it was."

I believe, I believe….that you're the reason

I live…I believe.

* * *

A/N: Another story in the garland series. Hope you like it. Please review!

-RED


End file.
